The Wolf Pack
by JayLawliet818
Summary: The Soul Eater gang are part wolves (Excluding Soul). This is their life. Follow them as they try to survive school, being part wolf, and a new enemy that they have least expected... Hey guys, new story and it's not OOC-ness, maybe.. Summary isn't good but please give the book a chance! By the way, I don't own Soul Eater and never will :'(
1. Chapter 1

Maka was walking out of the school grounds of DWMA. Tsubaki, Black*Star. Kid Liz, and Patty were side-by-side of her. Soul wasn't with them, and that they were glad of. Soul and Maka had been dating for 3 months, but in those three months Soul had been cheating on her with Liz. Maka wasn't mad at Liz. Liz had explained that Soul had came up to her and asked her out. Liz asked if Maka and Soul were dating but he said no, so Maka wasn't mad at Liz, only Soul.

That was just one of the reasons those friends were side-by-side. The major reason they were all together was because they harbored one secret. They were all wolves.

Everyone (excluding Soul) were fighting a witch about 1 month ago. They hadn't known that she had the power to turn weapon and meisters into wolves. They had fallen into her trap and she turned them into half wolves, just like that. Now, whenever they were in the moonlight or if their emotions got out of hand, they turned into wolves.

"Hey Maka, you know what Night wants us to do right? He consults to you about everything." Liz asked, breaking the silence. Maka nodded. "Yeah, he says as punishment for exposing our location to the humans, we have to hunt for the whole pack." She said. "Well, we didn't really expose our location to the humans purposely. We just accidentally turned into wolves when the moonlight came out." Kid said grouchily. Black*Star nodded in agreement. "We were just on our way there but just as we were turning, there _had_ to be three little kids in the woods at night." Black*Star said, just as grouchy.

"Well, moping about it won't get it done faster. Let's go to my house and wait for the moonlight." Maka sighed and started running, the others following her.

When they got there, Black*Star and Kid immediately collapsed on Maka's couch. Maka folded her arms. "You guys know that if you are going to be living here, you have to do homework first." Maka said sternly. Kid sighed and got up while Black*Star pouted like a child. Tsubaki, Black*Star, and everyone else decided to live together after Soul got kicked out since it would be harder for them to meet up every night from different locations.

"Black*Star, do your homework now." Maka snarled. Sharp wolf teeth were growing. Black*Star then said, "On it!" Then dashed off. Her teeth retracted and she glanced at Kid. "Coming?" She asked. Kid nodded quickly and started walking to her room with her.

Everyone was already in her room with pencil and paper. "Ok, let's get started." Maka said as she got pencil and paper for herself.

They did homework for about an hour since they had make-up homework to do also. Maka glanced at the time and noticed it was 5:30. "Ok, Tsubaki, Liz, do you want to help me with dinner?" She asked the two older girls. They nodded and got up. Kid got up also and ran outside the room. "Where's he going?" Maka asked Liz. Liz shrugged. "I bet it is some shinigami thing." She said. Maka shrugged also and went outside the room, leaving Black*Star and Patty alone.

They smirked to each other. "Wanna play tennis?" Patty asked while smirking. "Hell ya, your god doesn't back down from a challenge." Black*Star said as he got his hand ready. Patty gladly took it and smacked it as hard as she could. Black*Star winced but did it to Patty also.

Maka's jaw dropped and Liz sighed. Kid was fixing a picture frame on her wall to make it even. "Uh, Kid, what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked hesitantly. "Well, if you can't tell then you obviously don't know me." Kid said, trying to make it level with the ground. "Kid, I don't mind if you fix it just don't rearrange the furniture ok." Maka sighed and turned towards the kitchen. Tsubaki and Liz followed and left Kid to trying to make it symmetrical.

"Ok guys, we have pizza if you want some? And also we have some left-over spaghetti." Maka said as she looked through the fridge. "We need to go grocery shopping huh?" Liz said with her arms crossed over her chest. "It looks like it, but for now we can have this stuff." Maka said and got out the spaghetti and pizza.

Maka heated it up and put some extra steak on the pepperoni and added it into the spaghetti. Wolf hunger is the reason for the steak. "Ok guys! Dinner's ready!" Maka called as she set the food down. Tsubaki and Liz got the table set as everyone came in.

Liz, Tsubaki, and Maka widened their eyes when they saw Patty and Black*Star. Both of them had their hands hanging lifelessly against their sides. What made them worried was that their hands were glowing red and it looked as if the skin was almost torn. "What happened?!" Liz shrieked and went to both their sides.

"We, uh, played tennis..." Black*Star trailed off. All four of them sighed. "I'll get the ice." Kid sighed and went to the freezer. He got two bags out and placed 8 ice cubes in the bag, then handed them to Patty and Black*Star. They immediately put it on their dying hands and sighed happily and in relief. "That feels nice..." Patty said happily. Black*Star nodded in agreement.

"Great, now that that's finished, do you guys want dinner?" Maka asked with her hands on her hips. All of them nodded and sat down at the table. They bought (more like stole...) chairs so that everyone could sit down at the table. Once they finished, the boys went to play Halo while the girls went to the room.

_**With The Girls: **_Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty collapsed onto Maka's bed while Maka slid down her door tiredly. "Since we can only turn at night, shouldn't we like, be nocturnal or something?" Liz said exhausted. "I know right, I haven't had a good sleep since we became wolves, only the occasional nap at school." Maka agreed. Tsubaki was already fast asleep.

"I don't see how the guys can even stay up and awake like this." Liz said. "Maybe they are tired, but they refuse to actually show it. I've heard Black*Star snoring in Stein's class and Kid falling asleep in every class. He's lucky he already knows this bullshit." Maka said resentfully. Liz nodded. "Well, before we have to go running around our territory and hunting all night, I'm going to get some sleep." Liz said and curled up next to Patty, who had fallen asleep. Maka just nodded before falling asleep against the door.

_**Back With The Guys:** _Kid smirked when he spotted Black*Star on his screen. He started shooting Black*Star with his gun over and over until he died. "WHAT THE HELL KID! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME!" Black*Star shouted in frustration. "You're all talk, but no walk. Here you are, saying you're so good at this game yet you let me beat you three times? Wow Black*Star, wow..." Kid shook his head in disapproval. "Well, I'm going to go listen to Breaking Benjamin. Have fun trying to play Black*Star." Kid got up. "I always knew you were goth if you listen to that emo band. Your god listens to Metallica and Atreyu." Black*Star said proudly. Kid just shook his head again and got his DeathPhone. (1)

Kid looked for his headphones, but couldn't find them. He decided to check in Maka's room to see if he left them in there. He tried to open the door but something was blocking it. He managed to scoot it open a little bit before he saw Maka against the door, sleeping. He smiled softly and let the door shut. He saw Black*Star looking up how to play that game. Kid's symmetry senses noticed something was wrong.

Kid looked around the room and noticed it. The blinds were asymmetrically open and closed. Kid quickly went over to them and started fixing them. When he fixed them, he noticed five wolves in Maka's garden. They were waiting. Kid frowned and looked up at the sky. The moon was slowly rising. He sighed and nodded to the wolves.

"Black*Star, it's time to go." Kid said then went to Maka's room when Black*Star nodded. He pushed the door open then squeezed through. He looked at the girls for a second before waking them up. "What's your problem Kid? I was having a nice dream." Maka growled and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's time to go." Kid retorted then left the girls to their own devices.

Kid sighed and clutched his arm. He lifted the sleeve up a little bit before seeing his wolf mark. It was a blue wolf head. It looked like it was howling at the sky. He sighed before hiding the mark. They all had that mark, it showed that they were part wolf.

_Who would've ever thought of a shinigami wolf? Father doesn't even know we _are _part wolf. _Kid thought miserably before waiting for the others.

* * *

Ok! New story idea! Tell me what you guys think in a review

1) A parody of the IPhone

~Angels and Devils


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was waiting by the door of Maka's house. "Ok Kid, who exactly was out there?" Maka asked. "It was Rose, Sky, Shadow, Cloud, and Flame." Kid responded. Flame (A ginger wolf with amber eyes) was like the pack's second-leader. He organizes times when wolves hunt and give out battle signals. Rose (A strangely colored reddish-purple wolf with blue eyes) was one of the senior fighters. She is always at the head of attack. Sky (A bluish-silver wolf with bright blue eyes) was new to everything and could still be considered a pup. Shadow (A black and gray wolf with green eyes) was one of the meanest wolves you could meet but he can show a few smiles when he's having a good day. Cloud (An all white wolf with yellow eyes) was the healer of the wolf pack and always goes on the missions like these.

"Ok, so we're all ready to go?" Maka asked them. They nodded and lifted up the arm where their symbol was. Just when the moonlight showed through the house, their symbols started glowing. Maka's was glowing green, Black*Star's was glowing purple, Liz's was glowing gray, Patty's was glowing red, Tsubaki's was black, and Kid's was glowing blue. They slowly started to transform into their wolf form.

Kid was an all black wolf with white shinigami skull imprints on his paws and three white lines going across his back and lifeless golden eyes. He is the only wolf ever known in Death City to be blind. Maka was a sandy colored wolf with green eyes. Black*Star was strangely an all blue wolf with his green eyes. Tsubaki was a black wolf with a white tail and chest with night blue eyes. Liz was a dark ginger wolf with blue eyes. Patty was a light ginger wolf with light blue eyes.

Maka led the way out of the apartment carefully so no one would notice until she reached outside where the rest o the wolves were waiting. "Geez guys, what took you so long?" Shadow asked, annoyance flashing in his green eyes. "Sorry, but we had to make sure no one saw us. It is Friday night after all." Maka responded tartly. "No use whining about it, you guys have to get back to camp so you can leave, I'm starving." Rose said while licking her muzzle.

Flame led the way through the forest, but something was off. He was using the shadows and walking steadily, as if something's going to come out and scare him. "Flame? Why are you acting as if someone's going to kill us?" Kid asked one knew how Kid was able to tell this stuff even though in his wolf form, he's blind. To everyone's shock, the five wolves stopped and looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, well, you see..." Flame trailed off, not knowing how to explain whatever was bothering him. "It's because of you damn hybrids! After you humans transformed in front of the pup humans, the humans with guns have been coming into our forest! They've already injured Shade, and they... they killed Storm." Shadow barked, his ears flattened against his head in grief for his lost pack-mate. Shade was a smoky gray wolf with green eyes and happens to be Shadow's sister. Storm was a dark gray and blue-gray wolf.

Maka, Kid, and Tsubaki gasped. Storm had been those three's first wolf friend. When everyone had been reluctant to make friends with the new hybrids, Storm had been there to comfort the three. Patty and Black*Star tilted their heads, confused, until Liz came up and whispered something into their ears. Realization dawned on them and they bowed their heads in grief as Maka, Tsubaki, and Kid howled to the moon floating above them.

When they finished, the three bowed their heads in grief too. "I bet the children went to the police and said they saw humans changing into wolves. That's why the humans are sending out those people, so they can kill the wolves living in their forest." Maka murmured. "It's not the humans's forest! It's ours!" Shadow barked again in anger.

"Come on, they're sending night patrols too so I suggest we get back to camp before anything so you can talk with Night." Rose said before bounding away as quickly as she could. Maka was in front of Kid with her tail in front of Kid's face so she could tell him where they were going.

Rose stopped in front of a tunnel. She carefully made her way down and the rest of them followed.

The wolves stopped at the entrance of the camp. The camp was a large, a very large, space in the middle of the dirt tunnel. It had a place for about 30 wolves to gather and talk with space, along with neat, large dens for them to sleep. It also has one large hole in the roof of the cave that lets moonlight in. "I will never get over how you guys managed to make a place for _all _the wolves to live and be freely with plenty of space." Maka whispered in shock. Kid started growling, which made Maka shut up.

Kid never got over on how he couldn't see in his wolf form, but he could see crystal clear in his human form. They would change back and Kid wouldn't know where they were. "Stop growling at her Kid." Liz said, gently nudging Kid with her muzzle. "You'd be pretty pissed off too if you couldn't see this 'wonderful' sight." Kid snapped back. Patty was on Kid's other side and giggled slightly. Liz nuzzled Kid's shoulder in reassurance.

Liz and Patty treated Kid like a younger brother, in human and wolf form. They'd always be the one to calm him down when he got really mad that he couldn't see. They would be like Maka and guide him places. They'd also protect him like any weapon and meister would.

Kid huffed but stopped growling. A large black furred wolf came out of a den and looked at the guests. "Well, are you guys going to stand there 'till you freeze? Get in here." Night said while flicking his tail to stand next to him. The wolves obeyed and formed a circle around him.

"Now, you guys probably know that the humans are trying to get rid of us correct?" Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, patty, and Black*Star nodded. "Alright then. Rose, Shadow, Flame, Cloud, Sky, you are free to do as you please." Night told the five other wolves. They dipped their heads in respect before talking to a couple other wolves.

"Ok, it's your guy's job to hunt at least 4 deer or elk so we can feast tonight. I would prefer another elk or deer after you finish because the pups are growing and are old enough to eat fresh-kill. Can you hunt and be back here before dawn?" Night asked them. Maka looked up at the roof and noticed that the moon was not directly above the cave roof. Judging from the light away from the roof, the moon was still rising. "Probably." Maka answered. "If we aren't, then wait until the sun's completely up. Then that's when you come looking for us." Maka answered sheepishly.

"Ok, be back as soon as you can. Prey's becoming scarcer with the humans trying to hunt and scaring the animals off. Do your best." Night said before vanishing into his den.

"Alright guys, are you ready to leave?" Maka asked the rest of them. They nodded. "Let's head out then. We've got a long night ahead of us." Maka sighed before walking though the tunnel. The rest followed, Liz guiding Kid with her tail.

This was going to be a tiring night.

* * *

Nothing to say except REVIEW!

~Angels and Devils


	3. Chapter 3

Maka put her tail up in a signal to stop. She saw an elk eating grass, not knowing of the danger in the thick grass. She silently told Kid to wait to the side. Kid stiffened with anger but knew he'd get in the way, so he obeyed. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki went to one side of the elk while Maka and Black*Star went right in front of it. Maka swished her tail, getting ready for attack. Black*Star started growling softly.

Maka barked loudly and jumped out in front of the elk, Black*Star doing the same thing. The elk, surprised, turned the other way, ready for a run, but Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki jumped out at it, going for the throat-hold. Liz grabbed hold of it's throat and thrashed wildly. The elk stopped and fell to the ground, dead.

The three panted and turned to Kid. He was walking over, feeling his way until he found the elk. He ran his paw over it and nodded. "Right, this elk is enough to feed 8 wolves. How perfect." He sighed happily. "Stop worrying about your symmetry and let's put it over in a clearing." Maka rolled her eyes before three wolves (Maka, Liz, and Black*Star) pulled it over to a clearing not too far away.

"One down, 5 to go." Liz sighed. "Whatever, let's-" Maka stopped dead and sniffed the air. She quickly hauled the elk hurriedly back farther from the clearing. "Uh, Maka, what are you doing?" Kid asked, sensing the movement. "Hurry, get behind this tree." Maka growled, pointing to a tree that was about five trees down. The five others nodded and obeyed, though they were confused.

Maka sighed in relief and continued hauling the elk, just this time with help from Black*Star and Tsubaki.

When they were about 6 yards away, Maka stopped hauling and sighed in relief. "What was that about Maka?" Kid growled. "Well Kid, I didn't want to get caught stealing an elk from someone else's territory." Maka growled back. Everyone seemed to stop breathing.

"Since when were their other wolves here?" Black*Star asked. "I don't know but I scented other wolves that weren't our scents and it seemed like territory markers back that way." Maka nodded her muzzle back the way they came from. "We'll have to tell Night about this." Liz said. "And we will, but we really have to continue hunting or we will never get anything done." Maka said and continued walking to the side.

Everyone followed and continued their hunt.

They worked and worked for hours trying to catch 5 other elks and deer. Let's just say that they were exhausted when they finally got all the elk and deer to the entrance to the camp. It was about 6 in the morning, almost time to change back. "Come on guys, let's just drag one in and leave the rest out there for them so that way we have time to transform." Maka said, sounding really tired. Everyone else nodded, except fr Kid, who was asleep. Even though he didn't do any of the hunting, he had to walk around, careful of movement and dragged the elk and deer to the dens. It's just a lot more work for a blind wolf, no matter if he did the hunting or not.

"Will someone wake Kid up so he could help us?" Maka ordered, annoyed. Liz nodded and jabbed Kid in the side. He didn't stir at first, then groaned and got up. "Did you have too?" Kid growled. "Yes!" Everyone barked. Kid continued growling but grabbed one elk and started hauling it. Maka grabbed another elk, Black*Star grabbed a deer, Tsubaki grabbed an elk, and Liz and Patty grabbed the remaining deer.

They were greeted with loud howls of approval when all the wolves saw the final catch. "Great job guys! That was an awesome catch!" Night exclaimed as he bounded over towards the 6 tired wolves. "We found some different scents of wolves near the four trees of moon. You might want to check it out, but we have to go before we change." Maka said before walking tiredly out of the camp, the rest of them following.

Maka stopped walking because she could feel her body changing. Obviously the others did too because they stopped walking also.

Soon everyone was transformed and all of them had circles under their eyes. "I still don't know where the hell we are." Kid said grouchily. "Oh quit your complaining Kid and let your god lead you back home." Black*Star said, sounding very tired for once. The 6 of them made their way back home for a nice, long rest.

The rest of the weekend passed by uneventfully and it was time for the DWMA kids to go to school. "God dammit! I'm still really tired!" Black*Star exclaimed. "I know, but we have to stay in that pack or else, where would we go?" Maka said. "We would stay at home and sleep." Liz said grouchily. "Well, we cant stop the moonlight from coming into the room and we can't stop ourselves from turning into wolves. We are very lucky those wolves took us in." Maka pointed out. "Whatever lets just get to class so I can sleep." Kid snapped befpre running Stein's class.

They all sat down in their assigned seats. Maka had asked to switch seats so she can be on the other side of Liz, being as far away from Soul as possible. Stein didn't ask questions, just said ok. The said man rolled into class, falling off his chair and onto his back in the process of doing that.

"Ok class, today we're going to be doing a rare bird dissection. It's-" Stein got interrupted by Lord Death on the intercom/mirror thing. " Can I have Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka to the Death Room please? Thank you!" He said in his childish voice

"Will someone please wake Kid and Black*Star up!" Stein said, majorly annoyed. Soul jabbed Kid in the side, probably really hard because Kid snapped awake and clutched his side in pain. "Jeez Kid, and I didn't even jab you that hard." Soul snorted. "OWW! Tsubaki!" Black*Star whined tiredly as Tsubaki stood with her hand above Black*Star's head. "We have to go to Lord Death's office." She hissed quietly. They were all tired.

They all walked to Lord Death's office. Kid was still clutching his side. "Why _are_ you hurting Kid?" Maka asked. "He hit my side where I hit my side on that damn tree." Kid said. "Ouch, you did hit that tree hard." Liz said sympathetically. "Let's hurry up and get to his office." Maka said before walking quicker to Lord Death's office.

They all stood in front of Lord Death. "You.. You wanted to.. see.. us..." Kid fell face first on the floor, asleep. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Lord Death said, pointing a massive finger towards the sleeping Kid and the now dozing Black*Star. "Well, you see Lord Death, it's pretty complicated but, I'll tell you this. We are just exhausted from being up all night." Maka tried her best lying. "What were you doing up all night?" Lord Death tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"Um, you see, that's what we can't tell you..." Maka trailed off, playing with her fingers nervously. "And why can't you tell me? I hope you know that you all are failing your classes right now. Kid has a complete zero because he sleeps in all his classes, Black*Star was already failing and all of you have D's and F's. You usually keep straight A's Maka." Lord Death said. "I'm sorry sir, I really am." Maka was almost crying because she had failed him.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong so I could maybe help you in any way?" He asked again. Maka looked to them. Liz shook her head no while Tsubaki just sighed tiredly. Patty fell asleep in Black*Star, which was actually cute if you think about it. Tsubaki noticed and narrowed her eyes at the two. "We'll have to wait until the three of them wake up." Maka said, sounding a little unsure.

"Ok, I'll wait until they wake up. Tell me soon or stay awake so you all don't get expelled." Lord Death said and pretty much kicked them out.

Kid, Black*Star, and Patty fell face first on the floor, somehow still asleep. "How can they sleep through all this? What do you think Maka?" Liz asked and looked behind. Maka was sitting in her emo corner, looking depressed. "We might be expelled..." Maka said, sounding depressed. "Well, should we tell him?" Tsubaki asked her. Maka just nodded. "Whether or not Kid or Black*Star like it, I'm sick of waking up at 6 to only go to sleep at 4. Everyday of the damn week! Come on Maka, give them a Maka Chop or else they won't wake up." Liz sighed. Maka just got a book out and chopped the three of them in the head, then went back into her emo corner.

"OWW! God dammit!" Kid clutched his aching head in pain. "Stop being a wuss Kid." Liz said. "We're telling Lord Death that we are all wolves. He'll give us some extra time to do stuff." Tsubaki said while smiling.

Kid stopped dead. "Wait, what? Why?" Kid said. "Oh come on, it can't be so bad. And-" "And we won't get expelled." Maka finally said while getting out of her depressed state. "But-" "We've already decided to Kid, and you can't do anything about it." Liz finally snapped. Kid narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but I won't be with you. I think something in Maka's house is asymmetrical. Tell father I won't be coming back." Kid said and started walking away calmly.

"Wait! Kid I didn't mean it like that!" Liz yelled after him. Kid must have heard her because he started running. Black*Star sighed. "I always knew he was emo." Liz glared at him and smacked him. Tsubaki following. "Ow! Why'd ya do that? You don't smack your god little weaklings!" Black*Star exclaimed loudly. "He's not emo!" Liz shouted.

"Are we going to talk about Kid all day or are we going to tell Lord Death?" Maka asked irritably. Everyone nodded and followed Maka back inside the Death Room.

_**With Kid:** _Kid ran outside the DWMA. He slowed down and finally stopped when he saw the stairs. _Just look at the beautiful symmetry Kid, it will calm you down._ He told himself and turned around. He saw the symmetry of the school, but somehow, it didn't calm his anxiety down.

Kid always believed he had to be the perfect reaper. If he is part wolf and will turn into one every night, how can he be the perfect reaper? He didn't want his father to think he was useless and wasn't fit to be a reaper. How could this has happened to him? How could this happen to either of them?

No one should think they are different from everybody else, at least, not specie wise.

_**With Maka and the others:** _Maka ad just finished giving the whole story of how they became wolves and why they were always so tired. "Wow, I didn't know that. Maybe we should just let you come in when you are fully rested and give you some lessons whenever you can. Believe me, you'll want this information if you were to defeat witches and kishins." Lord Death clapped his hands together.

"We'd appreciate it. We don't have to go to the pack every night so we could stay here, you'd just have to keep us out of the moonlight." Maka said. "Perfect, perfect. Hey, speaking of perfect, where's Kiddo-kun?" Lord Death asked while looking around. "I don't know honestly. He just started running away when we said that we'd tell you we were all part wolf." Maka shrugged, though she felt worried for her 'friend'.

Lord Death sighed. "Let's check up on him then shall we." Lord Death touched the computer and it started rippling.

Kid showed up in the screen. It looked like he was sitting at the edge of the stairs leading to the DWMA and he looked pretty depressed. "Why is he like that?" Maka asked.

"I think it's cause he wanted to be perfect. He always has, thus his symmetry obsession. I think it's the wolf part, but I'm not sure. Kid's pretty hard to read right?" He shrugged. "You shouldn't worry about him, he'll be fine. Why don't you take him home and you all are excused for the day." Lord Death ushered them out again.

"Well, might as well listen to him and go home." Maka said.

She still kinda felt Kid's own depression.

* * *

OMG That was the longest chapter I've done in my life! Oh well, hope you like it though and if you didn't, then oh well :P

Review pwease because imacutelittleneko :P

~Angels and Devils


	4. Chapter 4

Maka and the others saw Kid outside, looking depressed. Maka put her hand up to stop. Kid then sighed. "I know you guys are there, no need to hide it." He said. Maka wanted to cry right there.

"Why are you depressed Kid?" Maka asked gently. "I failed father. Now that he knows I'm a wolf, he probably is saying how much I can't be his successor." Kid said sadly. Maka crouched down next to him. "He knows we're wolves and he's probably proud of us for taking this responsibly. We could have never gone to school cause of this but we came anyways, maybe tired but we came." Maka tried to reassure.

Kid just sighed, then looked to her. His eye twitched and he tackled her to the ground. "K-Kid, what are you doing?" Maka asked, a little freaked out. "Your hair is asymmetrical, hang on." Kid undid her pigtails and began doing them so they would be even on both sides.

"There! A lot better!" Kid said happily. Maka just sighed then smiled at his cuteness of him being proud. "Are you feeling better Kid, cause I want to go home for a nap." Liz yawned. Kid got up and looked at Maka over again, causing the meister to blush. "Perfect." Was all he said. Maka blushed heavily, but didn't know why. She just shook her head slightly and smiled at Kid.

"I'm glad." She said. She then yawned. "Come on, let's get home and get some sleep." Kid said and started walking away, the others following. When they got there, Maka and Liz went to Maka's room, Tsubaki and Patty went to Soul's old room, and Kid and Black*Star collapsed on Maka's two couches. They all fell asleep and woke up the next morning, feeling completely rested ever since they became wolves.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS THAT YOU PUNY WEAKLINGS BOW DOWN TO HIM!" Black*Star shouted like the ass he was. Maka was barely keeping her cool, Liz was scowling, and Kid's eye twitched every now and then. Tsubaki glared at Patty, who giggled at his antics.

"Oi, can you keep it down? Some people are still trying to wake up." An annoyed voice asked. Maka's eyes narrowed while everyone else just spun around and glared at the owner of the voice. Soul was standing there with his new meister, Akuma.

Akuma was the gothic, but nice type. She had black hair with red streaks running through it. Her bangs covered half of her cold blue eyes, but she had a nice smile. Somewhat like Tsubaki. She wore eyeliner also around her eyes, making them shine. She was wearing a black jacket that covered her wrists and hands with a red shinigami skull design in the middle of it. She wore a skirt that reached to half her thighs and knee-high black boots.

"Um, Soul, we could have just ignored them. You don't have to go stirring up trouble." She said awkwardly while flashing them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, we'll be on-" "Now, now Akuma, let me just say a few things." Soul said. Maka had spun around to glare at him. "Oh Liz, even though you broke up with me, I'm still in love with you." Soul said while giving her a smirk that could make all his fangirls die of heart attack (currently barfing rainbows).

"Cut the crap Soul, you're just a cheating bastard that hurts my friends." Liz growled and stood next to Maka.

"Whatever you say, but I'm telling you the truth." Soul started to smile, but was cut off by a quick punch to the face.

"Ow! What was that for Black*Star!?" Soul shouted while rubbing his sore face. "Leave now. No one wants to see you here. Now why don't you shut the fuck up before I shut it for you?" Black*Star said and grabbed his collar and was prepared to punch him again.

Soul just glared at Black*Star for a minute before sighing. "I thought you were my best friend Black*Star?" Soul said with (fake) regret in his voice.

Black*Star didn't fall for it. "Well, you should have thought of that before you went and became a bastard. Now go." Black*Star got off of him as Soul dusted himself off. "So not cool." Soul said before walking away.

"I'm sorry about him. I'll try to make him not cause any more trouble." Akuma said apologetically. "It's not your fault. I'm just sorry you had to be paired up with him. You deserve better." Maka said speaking for the first time. Akuma just sighed and ran off to catch up with him.

Maka decided to see what Kid was up to, since he hasn't spoken yet. He had an emotionless face on like always, but something puzzled her. His eyes were flaring with hatred. Maka looked into his soul and almost fell backwards with his wavelength.

His soul had it's eyes narrowed and was trembling with rage. His wavelength gave off a murderous one. You could tell he was killing Soul over and over in his mind. Kid glanced at her and she snapped out of it, then blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry Kid, I d-didn't mean..." She trailed off. His soul wavelength calmed down and he smiled gently at her.

"It's ok, might as well get going, we're already three hours late." Kid said and started walking again, everyone following him.

They got there in another 30 minutes. As the 6 of them entered the building, Maka stopped. "You know what? If we were three hours late, and we met Soul on the way, that means he was three hours late." Maka said.

The rest of them stopped and realization dawned on them. "Oh yeah huh. Well, we'll have to ask Dr. Stein about this." Kid shrugged and went on.

They got to the class of crescent moon and walked in casually. "Maka, Liz, everyone, glad you could join us today. Go on and take your seats." Stein said and went back to the lesson. Some kids shot them dirty looks but didn't interrupt the class.

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully and it was time for everyone to go home. Tsubaki was standing by Black*Star as he walked on home casually. Patty and Liz were on either side of Kid and Maka was walking next to Liz.

"Will Night be mad at us for not coming to the camp last night?" Tsubaki asked. Maka looked grim. "Probably, but at least we'll be rested." Maka shrugged.

They all went home, did homework, at dinner, pretty much the usual, until it was time to go. This time, Maka looked outside and saw only two wolves. Flame and another wolf named Branch (a brown colored wolf with yellow eyes). Maka was confused by this.

"Hey guys, there's only Flame and Branch outside." Maka said to them. "Isn't there like, 4 or 5 wolves usually? Especially with the night forces?" Kid asked, looking shocked as well. "Yeah. I'll go down with Kid and Liz and see what's happening." Maka said. She showed her symbol just as the moonlight came into the house.

Once they were transformed, they jumped down from the balcony window and landed clumsily on all fours. They couldn't go through the main lobby, people would still be around. Especially at rush hour.

"Flame, Branch, what's this all about?" Maka asked. She noticed how they looked sad.

"It's Night. He is dead. We were patrolling our border at the edge of the forest when we saw four humans with guns. They spotted us, shot Night, and he died as soon as we got into camp."

* * *

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! But I got you this alright, don't flame me for the cliffie T^T

~Angels and Devils


	5. Chapter 5

Maka, Kid, and Liz froze. "He... He... _Died?" _Maka repeated. Flame nodded sadly. "Now I'm the new leader, and Branch here is the new second-leader." Flame said while nodding to Branch. "There are too many deaths these days." Kid muttered. Everyone nodded. "Well, one little pup said that they will soon wipe out our pack. She's only 2 moons old." Flame snorted. "That little one also said that they'll soon bring new guns and go to our camp and kill everybody. Yeah right, we have the most hidden camp." Flame shook his head sadly.

"That poor pup. Having too many stories get to her head." Branch said. Everyone else nodded while Kid stayed silent. "Well, why not believe the pup? She may be right." Kid said. "I doubt it. If you've heard her other stories, you'd understand. Anyway, we need you here tonight. To report Night's death wasn't the only thing I came here for. Get the others." Flame ordered. Kid, Liz, and Maka bowed their heads and ran towards the lobby.

"Someone call 911! Wolves are in the lobby!" A girl screamed. The three of the froze. "Shit! I forgot everyone was still here." Kid exclaimed. "Me too, let's hurry before the cops get here!" Maka barked and started running towards the way of her apartment. She was blocked by a guy. "No! You guys need to die once and for all!" He screamed, though his eyes were scared.

"He's very scared, just growl." Kid whispered. Maka and Liz nodded. They narrowed their eyes, showed their teeth, then started growling threateningly. He started shaking violently, then started to spazz out. Maka and Liz stopped and looked to him. Kid knew exactly what was going on. "He's having a panic attack! Let's go while we can!" Kid growled and started pushing them forward.

They all started running down the halls, Liz guiding Kid, and were only two doors down from their apartment, when a loud pop sound echoed. Kid fell forward with a loud thump to reveal a police officer with a gun. "That'll teach 'em." He said and lowered the gun. They saw the wound pouring out blood, and they both just snapped. Maka started growling and snarling. The police officer raised the gun again, but was stopped when Liz jumped on him and grabbed his hand.

The man screamed as Maka jumped on the other one and started slicing his chest. "Hurry, leave while you can!" The man Maka was attacking screamed before Maka grabbed his throat. Liz jumped off the guy as he started running away down the lobby. Maka let go of him when she felt the life leave his body.

Maka quickly jumped off him and ran to Kid. "Kid! Kid! Wake up! Please!" Maka whimpered. At first, Kid didn't stir, then his blind, golden eyes started to flicker open. He groaned and tried to get up, only to fall down. "Where the hell is this wound?" Kid growled while sniffing his pelt.

"It's a shoulder wound. Come on, we need to get you back inside." Liz said while scratching on the door. Tsubaki appeared and gasped when she saw everything. "Just let us in." Maka said and led Kid in, Kid leaning heavily on her shoulder.

Right when they went in, the three started transforming. As soon as Kid was finished, he clutched his bloody shoulder in pain. Maka wiped her mouth, which had blood, and rushed to him. "We need to get this bullet out. How do we do that?" Maka started panicking. Kid gently put his hand on Maka's cheek, calming her down. "I'll be fine, just take me to a hospital and I'll be fine." Kid said through clenched teeth.

Maka nodded and looked to Black*Star. "Call 911, now." Maka said with a voice that said don't argue. Black*Star nodded and went to the phone. Maka turned her attention to Liz, who was watching with tears. "Go tell Flame what happened, listen to what he wanted to tell us, then come back here." Maka ordered. Liz nodded and just jumped down in her human form while hiding her mark.

Maka turned back to Kid. He was obviously struggling to keep consciousness. "Ok, ok, um... Patty!" Maka looked to the young blonde. "Go get a cool, wet cloth from the bathroom. We need to stop this bleeding." Maka said. Patty nodded, surprisingly, and went to the bathroom. "Is there anything I'm doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, help me keep him conscious." Maka quickly slapped Kid, who was falling asleep. "Sorry Kid, but you need to stay awake until the paramedics get here." Maka said with pain in her voice. Kid just glared at her for a minute, then his expression fell. "This... Really hurts..." He whispered. His face was going pale. Patty came back, and Maka quickly grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around Kid's shoulder.

"Those damn bastards. I'm so glad I killed one." Maka growled softly, her teeth coming out unconsciously. Kid just looked at her with tired eyes. "This sucks." He muttered. "What does?" Maka asked. "I only have a wound on my left shoulder. Not my right one too." He said, starting to fall asleep. Tsubaki slapped him and he jerked awake.

"Thanks.." He said. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU'RE CLOSED OR NOT! MY FRIEND IS DYING AND WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Black*Star screamed ferociously. Maka sighed when she heard a 'good' from Black*Star. "They'll send a paramedics right now. They will be here in about 5 minutes." He said proudly. "What'd you do, say I'll kick your ass if you don't?" Maka asked.

She heard a slap and turned around. Kid was rubbing his cheek with his other hand. "Do you have to continually slap me?" Kid asked disgruntled. "Yes!" Maka and Tsubaki said. Kid sighed.

Liz jumped in through the window and rushed to Maka. "Remember those scents we spotted on the day we were hunting?" Liz asked, sounding scared. Maka nodded. "They have started invading and that's what Flame wanted us for." Liz said, still sounding scared.

"Ok, but what are you so afraid about?" Maka asked. "The scents, they were Spirit, Soul, and... and..." Liz couldn't seem to spit it out. "My baka father, the bastard Soul, and..?" Maka pressed.

Liz took a deep breath. "And Crona." She finally said. Maka froze.

"What are they all doing there? More importantly, how did they become half wolves?" Maka asked, sounding scared also. "I don't know!" Liz wailed. She heard continuous slapping. She turned around to see Kid paler than normal, and him not waking up to Tsubaki's slaps.

"We need the paramedics now!" Tsubaki said, crying, just as the paramedics burst through the room. "Who's the one injured?" One of them asked. Tsubaki stepped aside to reveal Kid. The same man rushed over to him.

"How long has he been unconscious?" He asked. "He only went unconscious right as you came in." Tsubaki said. The man sighed, then beckoned to the other men.

"Put him on the stretcher. I got a call saying he needed surgery to get rid of a bullet." He said seriously. The other men brought in a stretcher and put Kid on it. "I'm coming with you." Maka and Liz said at the same time. The man hesitated, then nodded. "Tsubaki, watch the house, and Black*Star. I don't want him and Patty to destroy everything." Maka said, then rushed out after the paramedics and Liz.

As they were passing a bush, Maka saw gleaming eyes, then looked to see Flame. He nodded silently, then rushed off after the paramedics heading for the truck. They were going with them. Maka smiled for a minute, then went into the truck after them.

Who knew that so much pain, fear, anger, and sadness could be all in one night?

* * *

Sorry for not updating in forever and of course Kid is in the hospital -.- But oh well. I know the ending is kinda rushed, but I hope you guyus enjoyed reading it! And, I tried to not make them OOC, but it seems like I'm good at that *sighs*\

Review please, they inspire me :D

~Angels and Devils


	6. Chapter 6

Maka looked out the window, refusing to let the things the paramedics were doing to Kid to scare her. She saw Flame and Branch running behind her and the truck. She mouthed, "We're almost there." Flame nodded and beckoned to Branch to run into the bushes.

Now she looked to Liz. She had her head buried into her hands, sobbing silently. "Hey, are you ok?" Maka asked gently. "He's like my little brother. I care for him like you did for Soul. But... I like him to. I can't deny that he's insanely hot." Liz laughed a little bit. "I know you like him. You should really go out with him some time." Liz looked at her with red, puffy eyes, but a sad smile.

"W-What? Why me? And I thought you liked Soul?" Maka asked. "You because you make Kid happy, and I only went out with him to try and take my mind off Kid." Liz explained while looking at him.

They were trying to wake him up so he doesn't wake up in the middle of the surgery. They had to result to the shocker though, but it was dangerous. Luckily, he was a shinigami, so it didn't have much of a chance of killing him. Time suddenly froze in Maka's little mind and she was plunged into a vision.

It showed humans in bulldozers and stuff trying to take down the forest. They had resulted to machine guns and the usual shotguns to try and kill them. She saw her in wolf form trying to run from them. She ended up getting shot. Maka gasped at this. Then it showed one by one of her friends and the pack dying in piles and piles of wolves. All dead.

Just when she thought it was finished, she was next plunged into darkness with only one light surrounding her. She tried to scream for help, but her voice was gone. A wolf, a little bluish silver wolf with glazed blue eyes, somewhat like Kid's sat down in front of Maka. She looked to be a pup.

"Nobody's listening to me. This is what I saw, but everyone thinks I'm lying." She said in a monotone voice. And just like that, she vanished.

"Maka, are you even listening to me?" Liz asked, not annoyed but concerned. By the looks of it, it has only been about a few seconds. "Clear!" A doctor shouted then put the shocker over Kid's chest. Kid started shaking by the electricity.

His eyes opened suddenly and he sat up. "What the hell am I-" He stopped and clutched his shoulder. "Don't touch your shoulder, we'll be getting that bullet out of your arm." The doctor said then removed Kid's hand from his shoulder. Kid clenched his teeth but stayed still.

I stared at him in relief. "We slapped him every time he tried to fall unconscious. We did the right thing didn't we?" Maka asked nervously. "Yes because if he was unconscious any sooner, then his life would have been at risk." He said. Kid, Liz, and Maka widened their eyes in fear. "Don't worry, he's fine now, we just have to get that bullet out. We're here." He said just as the truck stopped.

The people had to strap Kid in because he started struggling. "I can walk, I don't need this thing! Do you see how asymmetrical this thing is!" Kid said while trying to get out, but he was still too weak from blood loss to use his shinigami powers. "Just stay still Kid!" The guy hissed. Kid huffed then sat still with a scowl on his face. Maka noticed Flame and Branch watching in interest.

"Uh Liz, I'll catch up with you guys." Maka softly nodded her head towards Flame and Branch. Liz nodded and ran into the hospital.

Maka ran over to Flame and Branch. "Kid is getting surgery in his shoulder. I don't know how good this will go." Maka sighed. "It's ok. We will give you guys the next few days off because of this. You might want to go, the moonlight is coming over here." Flame said then rushed away towards their camp.

Maka dived under a bush that was shielded from the moonlight and slipped on her emergency jacket. She flipped the hood up and closed it up. She walked into the hospital and flipped her hood down then sighed. She saw Liz in the waiting room, looking stressed out.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He will be complaining about how he only has one cast on one side of his shoulder and not the other one too in no time!" Maka said while trying to look on the bright side.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm just tired so I has to sleep or I will be a zombie -.- So.. Ima try to get a new chapter for Battles out tomorrow and Kid will not die, I promise, I need him for this story.

Review peoples, I appreciate them!

~Angels and Devils


	7. Chapter 7

It was another hour or so before a doctor came out of the room, his hair ruffled in stressed. "The surgery was a success." He said tiredly. "You don't seem very happy about that." Maka and Liz narrowed their eyes at him suspiciously. He shook his head quickly. "No! No, that's not it... He was just a pain in the ass to try and get him to take the sleeping pill. We had to shove it down his throat." He shook his head.

Maka and Liz brightened and giggled. "That sounds like Kid." Maka laughed. "So... He's really ok?" Liz asked. The doctor nodded. "He'll be fine when he wakes up, a little sore, but still fine. I heard of his.. OCD with symmetry so... Please try and make sure he keeps the cast on. I realize he's a shinigami so he will heal faster, a couple days at most, but he has to keep it on or it will affect the way his shoulder turns out."

"We'll do our best!" Maka saluted. All three of them laughed, then stopped when they heard crashing and muffled yelling. "Shit! He's awake!" The doctor exclaimed before rushing back into the room. Maka and Liz looked to each other before rushing into the room too.

"Get off me! This thing is disgusting! Horribly, horribly disgusting!" Kid hissed at the three doctors holding him down. He was thrashing around in the hospital bed, sending the thin sheets flying everywhere. "Kid! Listen, you have to keep that on for only a couple days! Please don't fight them!" Maka pleaded with a hint of fear in her voice.

Kid stopped, and looked at her through the corner of his golden eyes. He sighed, but still had a distant look in his eyes as his OCD riddled mind was focusing on the asymmetrical thing wrapped around his arm. The doctors and nurse hesitantly let go of him.

"She's right. You only have to have it on for a couple days and if you take it off, it could affect the way your shoulder heals." The doctor said, panting slightly from the struggle of fighting Kid. Kid glared at him, his eyes flashing dangerously. The doctor shuddered in fear. "Fine, but on the second day I'm taking this _thing _off no matter if my shoulder is healed or not." Kid spat the word thing. Maka quickly noticed that his teeth were growing slightly. "Ok doctors and nurse, we'll take care of him from here!" Maka laughed nervously. The doctor eyed he weirdly while the nurse and other doctor smiled.

"Ok, he's all yours. Push the red button on the right wall if something goes wrong." The hospital people walked out of the room, just as Maka breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Why'd you send the off so quickly?" Liz asked, her head not wrapping around anything anymore. Maka just pointed to Kid's mouth, which had one canine tooth slightly showing. "Oh..." She said as realization crossed her eyes.

Kid growled like a dog now. "Stop being so grumpy Kid! At least the doctor's didn't ask how you got the bullet in your shoulder. That would have been hard to explain." Maka was trying, but failing, to cheer Kid up. "I'm going to kill someone if I can't get this thing off." Kid's teeth grew a little larger. "Calm down Kid or else you'll morph into a wolf." Liz reminded him.

Kid took a deep breath and exhaled, his sharp canine teeth slowly retracting. "So, if we leave you alone so we could go to sleep, will you promise not to kill any doctor or nurse who tries to take care of you?" Maka used a tone that said 'You-better-not-argue'. Kid looked like he was thinking, before sighing. "Yes, I promise." Kid used a childish voice, like a mother scolding a child. Kid smirked at her.

"Good, now sleep because we're only excused from the pack only for a few days." Maka and Liz waved Kid good night.

"Oh my Lord Death... I just realized something." Maka said, her emerald eyes growing large in fear. "What?" Liz asked. "Two things. One, what will I tell my father? And is Crona actually on the good side or bad side?" Liz shook her head. "Don't speak of this to anybody and we'll find out. What's the second thing?" Liz looked to her from the corner of her blue eyes.

"We left Tsubaki to Black*Star _and_ Patty." Liz also widened her eyes in fear. "Holy shit! Let's go quickly!" Liz and Maka sprinted to their apartment.

Liz and Maka crashed into their apartment, panting like the wild animals they were. "Is the house on fire?" Maka asked while looking around. "Uh, Maka-chan, the house isn't on fire and Patty and Black*Star went asleep." Tsubaki said to a ruffled Maka. Tsubaki looked ruffled also, with her black hair sticking up in awkward places. Maka almost gasped when she sensed a little bit of hatred coming off her.

"Liz, they're asleep. Tsubaki, we need to talk." Maka grabbed her friend's hand and went to the patio, but not before Maka grabbed Tsubaki a jacket to shield them from the moonlight. "Talk. Why are you so upset about Black*Star being with Patty all the time?" Maka asked her friend gently. She saw Tsubaki's eyes start to water and she tried to hold back a sob. "It's them two together! They look like they want to be boyfriend girlfriend when _I _want to be Black*Star's girlfriend." Tsubaki was sobbing now, and it made Maka's heart break for Tsubaki.

"She's, she's always being with him, sleeping with him, everything! It makes me so jealous and I hate myself for it because I'm only being selfish! I'm not thinking of Black*Star, not what he wants!" Tsubaki cried and buried her head in her hands.

Maka patted Tsubaki's back as she cried. "I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. What if they're just playmates? Since they both are the hyperactive monkeys of the group, maybe they need to let loose some energy?" Maka asked her. Tsubaki giggled a little bit before wiping her eyes. "Y-Yeah. Maybe that's t-true." Tsubaki said.

"Do you feel better?" Maka asked her. Tsubaki nodded, then yawned. "You looked tired. Why don't we get some sleep?" Maka held her hand out for Tsubaki to take. Tsubaki smiled a tired smile a Maka, her dark eyes getting hazy. "Thank you Maka, for always being there for me to talk to." Maka smiled at Tsubaki also. "Your welcome."

With that said, the two teens plopped onto the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

They didn't know that a certain blonde was listening. "I don't like Black*Star though Tsubaki-chan. Maybe I should lay off on him." Patty giggled. "But he's still my playmate!" She happily skipped off to the bedroom where she and Black*Star were sleeping, and fell asleep too.

* * *

Oh my god! I feel so guilty about not updating in a while T^T

Kid: Great...

A.D: Yay! You guys are back after so many stories of leaving me alone!

Kid: Don't get used to it.

A.D: I saw when I last updated... And it said the 27th of May! I feel so sad because I thought it was only two or three days ago..

Maka: Don't beat yourself up over it, you got this new chapter out right?

A.D: *sniff* Yeah, I guess you're right..

Kid: Review please because reviews makes um... let's say Angels happy!

Angels: Yay! I love that name, though you said please, and not pwease like any other normal person

Kid: -.-

Maka: -.-

~Angels and Devils


	8. Silver the Future Teller

Maka awoke the next to see everyone still sleeping. She was always the early riser. Maka stretched before putting her feet down on the carpet.

Maka checked the time and gasped. It was already 9:30! They were really late to school! Maka zoomed around the house and woke up everybody.

"Why do you need to wake us up Maka? I was really tired." Kid yawned.

"We're already really late to school! We need to go! Get ready and we'll skip breakfast." Maka ordered and started putting her stuff on.

It was another 15 minutes before everyone was ready and out the door. "I just realized something. How am I going to explain this to my father?" Kid asked, sounded somewhat nervous.

"Just... Say the truth. He knows, no point in hiding it." Maka shrugged.

"Your god would.. would lie to... save... himself.." Black*Star yawned loudly. Tsubaki sweat-dropped and looked to see what Patty would do. She just walked along quietly, with only a glance at Black*Star.

The gang arrived at school to see Stein glare at them. "You're late. Take your seat and I'll continue." He said coldly before going back to explaining. Kid shrugged, Black*Star jumped up to his seat, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka walked up the stairs and took their seats. Maka looked deflated, ashamed with herself that she was late.

"Don't worry, he knows that we'll come in late, so you shouldn't worry about it." Liz whispered to her comfortingly.

"But, we were late and that will take off my final grade. My stupid papa will give me one of his boring speeches." Maka spat out.

Liz knew what was coming and made herself and Maka duck to avoid the scalpel being thrown their way.

"Maka, Liz, see me after class and no more talking." Stein glowered at them.

Maka and Liz were silent after that. _What's wrong with him? He doesn't usually act this way. _Maka read the note that was passed to her from Kid and shrugged her shoulders.

"Kid, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Black*Star, and Patty, please report to Lord Death's office immediately." The speakers rang clearly through the DWMA. The 6 of them sighed in exasperation before obeying and leaving Stein's classroom.

"What's so important? We just got here." Kid muttered.

Lord Death lifted Kid up by his non-injured hand. "This. What happened? Tell me." Lord Death said.

Maka laughed nervously while Kid didn't meet his father's gaze. "Well, about that.." Maka trailed off while rubbing her neck.

"He got shot by police." Black*Star said with the wave of his hand.

"BLACK*STAR!" Kid, Maka, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki shouted.

"He what?! Why would they shoot him? And why didn't you dodge? You're better at fighting than to let yourself get shot!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"I'm blind in my wolf form father and Maka and Liz were guiding me! I'd rather get shot than to let them get shot! There were wolves spotted in the lobby, of course the police would shoot!" Kid shouted back.

Lord Death sighed. "Alright, fine. But what exactly were you thinking by going into the lobby on a Tuesday night?" Lord Death asked wearily.

"We changed, then had to get back in. We didn't realize it would be so busy that late at night. Now could we go back to class?" Kid asked.

"Ok, you're-" He was cut off by a loud siren going off. "Who pulled the fire alarm?" Lord Death turned to his mirror and looked over the school. Teachers were telling the students to evacuate calmly over the sirens.

"Why is everyone leaving?" Kid asked.

Everyone froze when they heard a faint howling over the loud noise.

"Wolves?! Are you serious?!" Lord Death shouted.

"They're probably here for us, we have to leave." Maka grabbed her friends hand ad led them out of the Death Room.

They saw about 5 wolves, all of them full grown, running around the screaming students. The wolves noticed Maka and the others and immediately rushed to them.

"Flame? You couldn't have come up with a better way to get us?" Kid asked with a sigh.

"No time to explain, get into your wolf forms. We've got trouble in our camp." Flame said darkly before bounding away.

Kid and Maka sighed before running out of DWMA.

"What was so important that you needed us to leave school?! We were only there for what, 10 minutes!" Maka exclaimed.

"Our wolves is going insane and is harming other wolves. We need your help." Flame said as they continued running into the forest.

Maka sighed and concentrated so hard on becoming a wolf. She slowly felt the transformation happening. She honestly was surprised, cause usually this never happened.

Liz now stood in front of Kid as she positioned her tail in front of his nose. Kid sniffed, then sneezed.

"Whoops! Sorry Kid." Liz laughed nervously as Kid glared daggers in her general direction.

"We don't have time for games!" A new wolf growled. He was a light brown wolf with black paws and muzzle, somewhat like a German Shepard.

Sorry for being blind Wood Wolf!" Kid spat. 'Wood Wolf' stared at him in anger.

"We don't have time to argue come on!" Flame barked urgently and continued running. Everyone looked at each other before running after the obviously afraid Flame.

The group burst through the tunnels into the camp. The first thing they heard was vicious growling. "Why can't you understand that I'm telling you the truth! We need to leave now or we'll all get killed!" Kid looked up at the direction of the voice.

Maka gasped. It was the wolf that came to her in a vision, the blind wolf that no one listened to.

"Stay away from-" She stopped and put her muzzle in the air to sniff. She turned her head to Kid's direction and stared at him.

"It's you! You're the other blind wolf!" She exclaimed and ran to him.

Kid backed up slightly. "I don't know who you are." He said nervously.

The pup tilted her head, then looked to Maka.

"You're the one I gave the vision to." Maka nodded.

"I'm Silver, or the future teller."

* * *

Sorry if it doesn't make sense, but this is all I can do for tonight, I tired -.- zzzz

Review please!

~Angels and Devils


End file.
